Guardian
Guardians are an immortal subspecies of Star Seeds in the Andromeda Galaxy directly connected to the divine powers. History The first Guardians to come into being were Guardian 333: Kirin Justice Bringer, Guardian 79: Keeper of Truth - Xistre, and Guardian 35: Chaos Balancer, the Order Djinn. These beings gained the name "Guardian" as most of them were literally the Guardians of their worlds. Gaining Guardianship Some people are turned into Guardians if they were going to die due to an untreatable condition. For example, several of Barian World's Guardians were once soldiers that nearly died in war. Transferring Guardianship Each world of Andromeda is allowed to have about 100 Guardians, each given a certain number. Guardianship may be transferred from one person to another, however both sides must consent to this and must have permission from the planet's ruler in order to conduct the transfer. After Guardianship is transferred, the new Guardian will gain the Guardian of the old one and gain immortality. However, the now former-Guardian will have their lifespan shortened to the amount of time the new Guardian originally had left to live. Rank Each Guardian is given a "Rank", which is a Guardian from one to twelve that represents their mental, physical, and emotional strength. The average Rank for Guardians is four. Different types of Guardians Chaos Guardians Chaos is an ability used by the people of Andromeda, and it can be used to evolve Guardians. This is generally done with a Transcender. *Example: Guardian 108: Champion of the Crimson World has Rank-Up Barian's Force used on him and he evolves into Chaos Guardian 108: Eternal Flame Crimson World Champion. Cross Guardians In places such as Kirin World, the people cannot wield Chaos. As an alternative, they wield the Cross, and when used on a Guardian, they become a Cross Guardian. Fallen Guardians Fallen Guardians were the result of a Guardian being tainted by the power of Black Zayal. *When Guardian 99: Utopic Dragon was tainted, he became Fallen Guardian 99: Guardian Lock Dragon. Holy Guardian When a Fallen Guardian was freed from their darkness, they reverted to Holy Guardians. *Fallen Guardian 18: Despair Creed was saved by Condread Selstar and turned into Holy Guardian 18: Blacklight Creed. Powers and Abilities Guardian Physiology: All Guardians have abilities unique to them. Below are a list of qualities shared by all Guardians. *'Enhanced' Aura Reserve **'Enhanced Aura Manipulation:' ***'Enhanced Weapon Creation ' *'Enhanced Speed ' *'Enhanced Strength ' *'Enhanced Agility ' *'Enhanced Reflexes ' *'Enhanced Durability' *'Enhanced Stamina' *'Enhanced Healing Factor' *'Correspondence:' Most Guardians are spiritually connected to a person. Their correspondent is able to summon them from anywhere in the universe. *'Immortality:' Guardians will live indefinitely and cannot die of natural causes. The only way to kill a Guardian is with another Guardian. *'Transcender Compatibility:' Most Guardians were able to gain power from being "transcending" and take new, stronger forms. **'Transcended Chaos Guardian Physiology' **'Cross Guardian Physiology' *'Chaos Guardian Physiology:' **'Chaos Self-Evolution:' when in a weakened state, Guardians can allow the Power of Chaos to envelop them and take on a new form. Their Rank will remain the same, however they will gain new abilities accessible only in that form. Members *''See List of Guardians'' Gallery Espon Danlight.jpg|Guardian 18: Blacklight Creed Old Senhell.jpg|Guardian 35: Chaos Balancer, the Order Djinn Gauntlet Dealer.jpg|Guardian 69: Kirin Gauntlet Dealer Brit Driez.png|Guardian 108: Champion of the Crimson World Number 162.png|Guardian 162: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Tachyon Dragon 182.jpg|Guardian 182: Memory Recorder Beast of the Clock Tower.png|Guardian 306: Beast of the Clock Tower Zurell.jpg|Guardian 307: Masters of Faith - Zurell Vito.jpg|Guardian 308: Ethereal Reaper of the Heavens Shryza.png|Guardian 311: Masters of Faith - Shryza 313.png|Guardian 313: Unlucky Angel Jayd Rah.png|Guardian 319: Jayd-Rah, Priestess of the King of Kings Etzio Driez 3.jpg|Guardian 333: Kirin Justice Bringer and Guardian 113: Spark of Hope, Inel Temperantia.png|Guardian 344: Temperantia, Honor of the Sky Humilitas.jpg|Guardian 346: Humilitas, the Dragon of Modesty Industria.jpg|Guardian 364: Industria, Beast of Diligence Caritas.png|Guardian 365: Caritas, the Charity Djinn Zalon.png|Guardian 371: Masters of Faith - Zalon Patientia.png|Guardian 373: Patientia, the Calm Sea Wiseman of Dragonblade.png|Guardian 381: Wiseman of Dragonblade Castitas.png|Guardian 394: Castitas, the Pure Crystal Exzel.jpg|Guardian 398: Exzel, Royal Joker Number 446 Cursed Dragon.jpg|Guardian 446: Cursed Dragon 593.jpg|Guardian 593: Miosd Etesund Category:Subspecies